Fallen Angels and Criminal Party
by Falling out the stars
Summary: Just some one-shots, not all of them is complete though! Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I just wanted to say I hope you all have a fantastic Christmas and an unforgettable New Year! This is just a one-shot, yeas I know, I said I`d do these in 2014, but I couldn`t hold back! Now enough of my silly rambling… Time to get reading!

Falling out the stars does not own STH they belong to SEGA!

* * *

Normal POV

"Where is it?" A feminine voice mumbled as the female rummaged through the closet for a certain item. The female was wearing white jeans with a red shirt that had a white trim at the top and on the sleeves, along with red flats.

"Ah-ha! Found you!" The female cheered as she pulled a star from the closet. She then shut the closet door with her foot. The female smiled softly as she walked through her house that was decorated for the holidays. Mismatched pink and grey hair bounced with each step, and red eyes gleamed as they caught sight of the Christmas tree, it was highly decorated and the Christmas balls shined in the light giving the tree a magical look. The tree itself was cut down yesterday and a friend of the girl standing in the living room, helped set it up.

"Did you find it?" Another female voice called down from the top of the stairs. The two girls were the only ones inside; they were in charge of getting everything set for a small Christmas party with their friends.

"Yeah Nicole, I found it" The girl named Nicole smiled and ran down the stairs, she was a grey wolf with black hair that was currently curled up for the occasion. She was wearing a simple red dress with a white trim on the top with white flats.

"Great, so what else do we have to do Stella?" The female with the mismatched hair smiled at Nicole, she was a hybrid between a wolf and a bat, Nicole and Stella are best friends. Almost like sisters, since they both were little.

"Uh… I don`t know, I guess we could do any last touches" Stella shrugged, Nicole placed a hand on her hip in thought until she snapped her finger with a childish smile on her face.

"We could always have eggnog!" The hybrid looked to her friend with concern.

"But you hate eggnog" Nicole rolled her eyes,

"It`s not for me! Allen likes it, and so does Saturn" Stella hummed in thought before she nodded.

"How about we put it inside their hot chocolate?" Nicole smiled even more.

"Not a bad idea…"

* * *

Laughter and small bits of chatter filled the room as the snow outside fell softly into place. Stella was chatting with a purple cyborg wolf named Midnight. Midnight was wearing a red sweater that had white and green on the ends and she had on blue jeans. She was the lead singer for the well-known band called Criminal Party. Stella on the other hand was the lead singer for her newly made band called Fallen Angels.

"I don`t know, he`s been acting goofy as of lately" Midnight giggled out. Stella nodded feeling another burst of laughter coming on.

"Like I said, he likes you!" Stella sang out quietly and Midnight punched her arm playfully.

"Well, I think Tyler likes you" That got Stella to stop her giggling, and no time later a light blush danced on her cheek. By the kitchen a burgundy fox looked around as he heard his name, he was wearing a green shirt with navy blue jeans along with white Jordan`s. But shrugged it off and went back to talking to a red coyote who was wearing a white shirt with light blue jeans and brown snow boots.

"No he doesn`t… next topic" As Midnight rolled her eyes the lights dimmed down softly and a small tune was heard in the background.

"I didn`t set this up…" Stella glanced to Nicole but the wolf was busy looking lovingly into green eyes that belonged to a lion that had on a red T-shirt with blue jeans and black snow boots. A deep voice came from the top of the stairs and another from behind the Christmas tree. One was an aqua-green cougar with a red Santa hat along with a white T-shirt, light blue jeans and grey snow boots. And the other was an orange cyborg wolf that had on a green Christmas sweater along with black jeans and brown snow boots. (A/N: Italics Jack Bold Midday, Bolded Italics Both)

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree_

_**I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you, yeah.**__  
_  
**I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
And I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree**

_I don't need to hang my stocking_  
_There upon the fireplace_  
_Santa Claus won't make me happy_  
_With a toy on Christmas Day_

The cougar known as Jack and the cyborg wolf known as Midday were back to back, singing for their friends of this winter day, both seemed to be having fun. Jack even threw in a curve-ball here and there.**  
**  
_**I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You, baby  
**_  
_Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
And I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send it_  
_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_  
_I won't even stay awake to_  
_Hear those magic reindeer click_

_**'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do?  
Baby, all I want for Christmas is you  
You, baby**_

**Oh, all the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air**

_And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?  
Won't you please bring my baby to me?  
_  
_**Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
**_  
_Oh, I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby, all I want for Christmas is  
You, baby  
_  
_**All I want for Christmas is you, baby  
All I want for Christmas is you, baby  
All I want for Christmas is you, baby  
All I want for Christmas is you, baby**_

Applause filled the air as the two bowed from the top of the stairs. Midday even picked up a rose and threw it over to Midnight who caught with confusion only to see him wink at her. Stella giggled and elbowed her friend playfully.

"What did I say?" Midnight rolled her eyes with a small smiled dancing on her lips.

* * *

MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS! Yes I know this was supposed to be posted yesterday, but it was delayed due to me being sick beyond movement. So now that Christmas is over I can only say, HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

I`ll post a New Year`s One-shot for you guys for a little treat!

Fallen~Out!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello to you all! I know you weren`t expecting another chapter to this one-shot now were you? Well, now I`m just going to turn these into mini stories! So it`s a win-win right? Special thanks to midnightestrella for helping me write this chapter! Do I have anything else to say? Nope… READ!

Falling out the stars does not own Sonic the hedgehog, they belong to SEGA!

* * *

Normal POV

Jack was bored out of his mind, humming to: 'Santa's coming to town'. Midday swirled the eggnog around in a wineglass, which made it look 'fancy'.

Stella sighed as she looked around her living room, it seemed dull all of a sudden. It needed a spark to bring it back to life, but what exactly was it missing? The hybrid smirked in realization quickly looked to Midnight.  
"I know something that might bring the 'spark' back to this small gathering!" She excitedly whispered so only the cyborg would hear her. Midnight had an evil smirk played on her lips, growing wider with each word. The guys noticed this quickly and all of them clung onto each other,  
'Grinch smile!'

* * *

Kilia (Key-lie-ah), the caracal, knocked on the door; 'I thought maybe I could bring some gifts for my friends...' she smiled as her brown bang fell onto her face. The Australian mammal had an Irish accent and she wore a cute green business suit with a skirt and go-go boots. She also had red lipstick, a Santa hat, earrings that were shaped as presents, and a necklace that held a small emerald jewel. Kilia waited patiently, this woman was the producer of the band: Criminal Party, she also worked for a well-known company.

* * *

Stella soon grew the same smile and both looked towards their friends, Nicole on the other hand wasn`t fazed by this, instead she untangled herself from Allen`s hug and went to go open the door only to be tackled into a hug by her boyfriend.  
"There looking at everyone funny!" He half whispered half yelled but Nicole only rolled her eyes as she reached her hand up to the door knob and let the door swing open, showing the caracal looking down at the two in confusion.  
"Hey... Just come inside, I`ll explain after he allows me to get up" The wolf giggled nervously as Kilia walked inside being careful not to trip on them.

"Oh, Hello my duckies!" The Caracal chirped in delight, "I brought some gifts!"  
Jack freed the orange cyborg and yelled, "MONEEEEEEEH!" running towards the caracal in a frenzy followed by Midday. As Nicole got out of the hold from her boyfriend, Allen, she whipped her dress off and glanced to the couch that Midnight and Stella were sitting on only to do a double take as the two weren`t there anymore.

"Uh guys.." Knowing Stella, she could sneak up on you without making a sound and as for Midnight, the only trait she knew was to keep an open eye.

"What?" Midday looked over to the grey wolf with curiosity gleaming in his eyes.

"Where did Midnight and Stella go?" Nicole said slowly and loud enough for the small group to hear. Silence over took them in no time flat, the only thing you could hear was a pen that dropped out of Saturn`s hand. Kilia frowned and whispered,

"Midnight? Where's she? I brought her a gift... I thought she might like it.."

* * *

Midnight chuckled quietly as Stella and her were trying to set up a contraption.  
"Hey, 'Night, shush. We don't want them to know we're here.."

The pair of 'party starters' was trying to fix a stereo, surround speakers and microphones.  
Midnight covered her mouth and handed the said Hybrid a screwdriver. Stella smiled as she worked on fixing the stereo; she also called over a childhood friend that could take this get together to the next level.

"Alright, this stereo is just about done... do you think you could boost it up with some electricity?" She asked Midnight, who only gave a covered smile.

"Oh course I can…

* * *

"Should we look for them?" Allen asked as he sat next to Nicole, Midday only shrugged.

"Who knows, they probably went out to get some extra things..." Saturn rolled her eyes at him.

"Nobody went through the front door except for Kilia"

"There is a back door y`know" Shawn chuckled and dodged a pillow that was thrown his way.

"So... do you guys want to go out and look for them?" Tyler asked. Kilia nodded, worried.

"We should! I'm scared for my wittle cyborg!" Midday sighed,

"We are not 7!" Kilia only hugged him.

"But I still treat you like my own!" Jack rolled his eyes at the female

'Really?' he thought as he folded his arms.

"Alright, grab your jackets and gloves, we`re going hunting!" Shawn cried out as he lept off a chair with his fist in the air.

"Ugh... fine... I`m bringing my hot coco along too y`know..." Saturn muttered, Nicole, Allen, Tyler, Jack, Midday, and Kilia all followed after the bat as she brought her cup with her

* * *

"MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDNIGHT!" Kilia cried out loud enough to make Midday and Nicole to cover their ears

"She's loud!" Nicole whimpered a little as she covered her ears,

"Thanks for the warning..."The group continued to do this until they reached the park that was lightly covered with snow.

"How long has it been? My legs are about to fall off!" Jack cried out as he held his leg up and pointed to it.

"It`s been... 12 minutes..." Allen replied after looking from his phone.

* * *

"Did they really leave?" Midnight asked as she finished fixing the microphone.

"I believe so, But now she won`t have a hard time coming in here" Stella said as she brought the stereo out from their hiding place and walked down the stairs just in time to hear a knock on the door.

"SHE`S HERE!" The hybrid called out enough for Midnight to hear. The said purple cyborg wolf popped her head out from the room,  
"Really?! Well, we gotta hurry; the guys will be coming soon!" The hybrid nodded as she opened the door to reveal a snow white lynx with grey spots around her purple eyes, she was wearing a red ski vest with a white long sleeve underneath she also wore black pants and red snow boots.

"Midnight, I`d like you to meet my friend Amber, now get in here girl! We gotta set up!" The lynx giggled before she stepped inside and closed the door with her tail.

"What do you want me to do?" The hybrid smiled before she plugged in the stereo.

"I need your help with some speakers" The lynx smirked and nodded. Midnight smiled mischievously and jumped for joy,

"THIS IS GONNA BE SOOOO BEAST!" She looked giddy like a younger, silly, little high school girl. Stella chuckled at the way she looked. Amber chuckled a little bit as she went to set up the speakers.

* * *

"I`m freezing my tail off!" Shawn cried out as the group walked through the slow falling snow.

"Oh hush, we`re going to refill my hot coco then we`re going back to search!" Saturn snapped at him and Allen snickered.

"Yeah, sure Saturn... we`ll go back into the cold..." The bat rolled her eyes as they turned another corner to show that they were in front of their school.

"I don`t miss that place" Midday muttered as he stared at the doors but kept moving.

"None of us do... but we go back in a week..." Nicole mumbled back to him. Jack grumbled,

"That's what I'm afraid of.." Midday elbowed him and the group turned. Jack suddenly sang out randomly with a small smirk on his muzzle,

"Ready, Aim, Fire! Ready, aim, fire! AN EMPIRE FALLS IN JUST ONE DAY, YOU CLOSE YOUR EYES AND THE GLORY FA-!" Midday elbowed him harder,

"Really? Now?" Jack growled as the group neared the house.

Stella peeked out the window to see the group just coming towards the stairs, she giggled a little as she quickly ran to the living room.

"Alright there here! Amber, you know what to do right?" The hybrid spoke quickly, the lynx nodded before the hybrid jumped and went behind the couch just as the door opened to show Jack stepping inside. Silence... Until Midnight and Stella jumped in with hoodies, Jordan`s, dangling jewelry, and they cried,

"RAAAAAAAAP BAAATTLE!" Everyone jumped a bit from the outburst. Jack pouted,

"WHAT! YOU GUYS WERE GOING TA' DO A RAP BATTLE AND YA' DIDN'T ASK FO' MY HELP?!" His voice getting a New Yorker accent. Amber laughed as did Saturn at how upset Jack was about this whole thing, Tyler on the other hand had his head in his hand groaning,

"Not this again..." He muttered before Shawn cheered, suddenly he too had on chains and shades.

"Aww YEAH! It`s about to get wild up in here!" Tyler groaned yet again before he was pushed into the living room a couple feet away from Stella. Behind him Allen snickered as he high fived Midday. Stella was then pushed next to him by Nicole and soon Saturn held up a small plant above them.

"Uh..." Stella nervously started as both mobians looked to the plant known as a mistletoe, and everyone knew the traditional custom behind it all.

"Are you two going to kiss now?" Nicole asked in a sing-song voice. The hybrid and the fox looked to each other before Stella quickly kissed his cheek.

"Done, happy now?" Stella blushed before going over to the stereo before turning it on. Everyone frowned, but Midnight laughed as Tyler was blushing crazily.  
Midnight grabbed a microphone and replied,

"'Dis is da' Rap Battle we`ve all been waitin' fo'! Create a line 'ere an' we, will start the mix!"

"Who wanna throw down first?" Stella held up another microphone with a smirk followed by a small blush.  
"I mean, if anyone of ya sucka`s can keep up" Shawn chuckled as he stepped forward.

Jack scoffed, "'Night, give me a mic, Im'ma show 'dese sucka's how it's really done."  
Jack was _(Heaven knows how)_ wearing a hoodie, he put a bini on with some black and red Jordan`s, a necklace that read: Rap King and he wore a black bracelet. Midnight shrugged and handed it to him, Shawn was received one as well by Stella and the two guys were on the stage. Shawn folded his arms as he studied Jack, he smirked before he brought the microphone up to his mouth.

"Here`s what I`m gonna do, I`ll let ya go first" The coyote stepped back and gave Jack the light, the cougar smirked before he too brought the microphone up to his mouth.

"Scared to lose?" Shawn only shook his head,

"nah, I wanna let the one with the lamest rhymes go first" The cougar narrowed his eyes.

"Then why didn`t you go first?" The group 'oh'ed at that comeback. Shawn scowled as Jack crossed his arms in victory.

"Just go." Shawn huffed as Jack smirked and he started,

"Hey, Midday, Wouldn't you agree?  
that Lil' Shawn ova here is as scared as can be?  
He's scared of me winnin'  
and He's frozen in shock, hearin' me rappin'!  
I'm known in California,  
All the way to Pennsylvania.  
Remember, New York Cit-ay!  
I've seen everythin' all you've seen is da' light of day!" Shawn chuckled as he nodded his head and brought the microphone up to his mouth ready for his turn,

"Alright little one, I have to agree  
That I haven`t been everywhere, I`m rappin` you see  
I`m not chasing my tail  
Or running from cats, instead here I am  
Bustin` your ass  
You say you`re a champ, I have to disagree  
your losing your whiskers, just rhyming for me  
So stop your playing, and just face the facts  
I`m the winner, you`re the loser, making you stop in your tracks" Jack only smirked,

"I like yo' comeback,  
But next Im`ma give you a heart attack,  
`Cause your as dirty as a ditch,  
a s little bitch!  
Yeah I'm usin' yo' damn vocabulary,  
Get a life AND A DICTIONARY!  
You so stupid, tryin' to steal my light,  
Come on, if you think you can punch, LET'S HAVE A FIGHT!  
You'll be runnin' when yo' see my gang,  
And you know, we're not here ta' hang,  
This is a rap battle, not a nursery rhyme,  
Say your next comeback, WAIT, I don't wanna waste my fuckin' time!" Shawn sighed as he brought the microphone up to his mouth yet again,

"I have to say, your rhymes are getting sick, but I think it`s obvious Jack you got this round" Shawn then fake bowed to the cougar after that he went up to him and shook his hand.

"Alright... who wants to go this round?" Stella asked looking back to her friends. Jack did a small victory dance and pointed at Midday,

"Why don't YOU go next?" Midday crossed his arms,

"Why?" Jack sighed,

"You're as good as me, and as aggressive as Eminem! Come on!" Midday shook his head and walked up the stage, 'Why, world?'

"This should be interesting" Stella mumbled as Midday took his place and a microphone.

"Alright, round two, don`t hold back" Amber yelled out as she started the stereo yet again. Midday looked to her.  
"I don't know... Can I switch...? I don't feel like rappin'.." He ran down the stage, clutching his stomach. Midnight raised an eyebrow.

"He gets like that when he goes someplace cold, then someplace warm too quickly..."

"Aww.. I was looking forward to this... but how about.." Stella was cut off as a certain lion yelled.

"TYLER VOLUNTEERS AS TRIBUTE!" The said fox sunk in his seat as eyes were turned towards him.

"Uh..." Midnight cried,

"LET THE HUNGER GAMES, BEGIIIIN! MAY THE ODDS BE FOREVER IN YOUR FAVOR!" The friends crowded around and brought him upstage. The poor fox sighed, he didn`t even have a say in this but he couldn`t back down, even if he already guessed his fate. A microphone was thrown at him and he caught it with ease. He lowered his ears and glanced to Jack.

"I don`t even know that movie..."

"HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW WHAT THE HUNGER GAMES ARE?!" Stella yelled at him, she almost pounced on him if it wasn`t for Midnight being there.

"NO! LET ME AT HIM!" The cyborg rolled her eyes.

"Why don`t you take him to the movies to see it?"

"A good idea!"

"...a d-date?!" Tyler stuttered as a blush started to emerge. Midnight shook her head,

"No! That's not what it is! It's simply a party of 2 spending time together to get to know one another, better! No big deal!" The cyborg tried to calm Tyler

"Isn't that the definition of a date?" Jack replied bluntly.  
"No!" Midnight objected and stammered, "IT'S TWO SEPARATE THINGS!"

Tyler felt hot all over, something in him cheered but another part of him was scared, although he tried to sooth himself with what Midnight just said but it didn`t seem to work.

"I... need to... lay down..." Tyler said slowly as he dropped the microphone and ran upstairs towards the room Stella gave him.  
"Well.. who`s going to rap now?" Allen asked before quickly responding, "I`d do it but I suck" Midnight had sparkles in her eyes, "ME,ME,ME,ME,ME,ME,ME,ME,ME,ME,ME!" She jumped up and down to show she REALLY wanted to rap.

"Hmm.. I`m going to take a wild guess and say... Midnight?" Stella replied playfully, in truth the hybrid wanted to see this cougar get taken down.

"I got it!" Midnight replied, "ME AGAINST JACK!"

If Jack had a drink, he would've did a 'spit-take'. He glared and crossed his arms.

"Fine, you and me.."

* * *

DONE! How about that! Thanks to Midnightestrella for helping me write this one! I had fun doing so! And I guess that`s all so I`ll 'see' everyone next chappie!

Fallen~Out!

HASTA LA PASTA!


End file.
